It's A Small World
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: First in the sandbox, second in elementary school, third in high school, and lastly, at the alter. It's a small world, she murmured into his lips. Smaller than you think. [oneshot] SS


_It's A Small World_

_First in the sandbox, second in elementary school, third in high school, and lastly, at the alter. "It's a small world," she murmured into his lips. "Smaller than you think."_

* * *

The sun burned the cement in the small city of Tomoeda, situated in the suburban in Japan. The asphalt bubbled as the heat rays emitted out of the ground. The sun was beginning to set, yet the heat of the day still wafted around the city, giving heat rashes to multiple sensitive skin people. A little girl, who had begged and begged and begged her brother to bring her to the park, was sitting in the sandbox with a pail in her hand. She was making a sand castle. 

Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, was sitting on the bench, resting at the young age of 13, and watched his 4-year-old sister play. She patted the sand in the castle shaped pail and grinned excitedly, her eyes shining. She was sweating, it was quite obvious, because of the heat, and Touya was _this_ close to dragging her home. But his mother and father had told him to keep Sakura out for as long as she wanted, so long as they were home before 7:30. It was only 6:45 now, and Sakura showed now signs of fatigue.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Come help!" She squealed. Touya shook his head and Sakura pouted before blowing a loud raspberry. "You're no fun!" she called to him before continuing her sand castle.

Not too far off was a young boy, around the age of six, who was sitting on a bench with his _nanny_, Wei. The little boy stared at the young girl, sighing sadly. Ever since he was little he's always wanted to have fun like her. To play in the sand and be free, but even at the age of six, he had expectations, as the Li Clan leader in twelve or so years.

"Do you want to play with her, young master?" Wei asked. Syaoran looked up at him and nodded small, and Wei smiled.

Syaoran got off of the bench and slowly walked to the girl. He got into the sand box and saw her brother sit up slightly. She looked up at him and smiled, a very broad smile. Syaoran noticed her eyes, how they were unnatural.

"HI!" She squealed.

"Can I play with you?" He asked softly.

Sakura nodded her head as she handed him another set of castle shaped buckets and shovels.

"Sure! I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Syaoran,"

That was encounter one.

* * *

Sakura groaned a she sat in her math class, banging her head on her desk. "I don't get this whole long division thing! Who can divine four into four hundred?" 

"Easy," came a familiar voice from behind her. Sakura raised her head to find her _bestest best_ friend, Li Syaoran, grinning.

"Help?" She begged. Syaoran laughed as he leaned down beside her.

"Four goes into four one time?" Syaoran inquired, looking at Sakura, trying to see some sort of confirmation in her eyes.

Sakura blushed and nodded, concentrating on the piece of paper.

"So, you put down a one. How many times does four go into zero?"

"Zero?" Sakura raised a brow looking up at him.

"So you put zero down." Syaoran wrote zero.

"Okay lastly, four into zero again." And he wrote another zero

"So the answer is one hundred?" Sakura asked staring at the 1 and 0 and 0 on the paper that Syaoran wrote down.

"Multiply and check." He said as he handed her the pencil.

So Sakura did. She wrote one hundred one top and four on the bottom. After multiplying it out, her eyes widened. "YOU ROCK!" She jumped up and hugged Syaoran, a small blush flooding her cheeks.

"I would've never gotten that." She said, slowly pulling back.

"It's easy," Syaoran rolled his eyes, however he didn't let his hands leave her hand.

"For a math smart-alec, sure it is." Sakura sucker punched his arm before sitting down in her chair. Syaoran pulled a chair up beside Sakura and sat down, staring at her trying to work out a math problem on her sheet of paper.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…"

"Look at me?"

Sakura looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah?"

It was study period in class right now and the kids were mostly fooling around, not really studying.

"I have to tell you something important." He murmured.

"Sure, what's up?" Sakura said as she turned her whole body to face him. Syaoran groaned.

"Mother called me last night," he started. He was staring into Sakura's eyes and remembered that day he first saw her many years ago.

Sakura nodded. "Okay…"

"She wants me to return to Hong Kong- tomorrow, for eight years of training."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha-what?"

That was, their second encounter.

* * *

_Eight Years Later_

Sakura was sitting in her calculus class, wondering why in gods name did she ever take calculus for. They were reviewing concepts from the previous year and she had totally forgotten. Her mind kept on traveling to her old friend, Syaoran. It had been like that for some time now. When she was bored, she'd think of Syaoran, when she was reading, she'd think of Syaoran, when she was showering, eating, praying, drawing, skating, singing- thinking of Syaoran.

She never forgot how he left eight years ago. She had the biggest crush on him back then and she was sure over the years, her crush meant so much more. The day when he told her, she refused to talk to him and after that, he was gone.

He left knowing she was mad at him and it killed her.

Destroyed her.

She would never see him again.

Ever.

Never ever!

"Class we have a new student joining us for the rest of this semester."

Sakura could have snorted. The rest of the semester was only two months before prom and graduation.

"Please give a warm welcome to- Li Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she looked up at Syaoran, and noticed it was her Syaoran. His messy black hair didn't change his dangerous yet tantalizing amber eyes were still the same, and held that same emotion he held eight years ago, along with a hint of maturity.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as he caught her eyes. He sent her a small smile and Sakura smiled at him back. Syaoran was her first and foremost best friend, even back then. Tomoyo was her cousin and her best friend too, but something about Syaoran was compelling, and drew her towards him. Making him closest to her.

"You can pick any empty seat in the class," the teacher told him. Sakura glanced idly at the desk to her left and noted that there _was_ an empty desk behind her desk. She also saw that there was an empty desk beside the _femme fatal_, Hatsumi Ryo and one beside the class clown, Jack Ra.

Syaoran slowly walked by Hatsumi who sent him a wink. He didn't even acknowledge her as he kept walking towards Sakura, towards the desk behind her. The teacher was watching him as he stopped beside Sakura's desk. He smirked.

"Sakura," He grinned.

Sakura couldn't contain herself as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Oh my god," She breathed into his ear, a small blush again working towards her face. This was reminding of the time in elementary school where he helped her with long division. His arm rested around her waist and Hatsumi looked ticked off.

"I missed you." He murmured, but the class heard him.

"Me too." Sakura whispered.

"Ahem," The teacher coughed. Sakura, reluctantly, pulled back and Syaoran sat in the desk behind her desk and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"So, to continue…"

--

Lunch break started and Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Syaoran sat with her. He didn't have a lunch that day so Sakura gave him half of hers.

"I missed you! You didn't contact me at all after you left to Hong Kong." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't!" Syaoran defended as he ate some noodles. "Mother wouldn't let me. You should've seen Mei Lin. She wrote letters to your brother everyday because we were forbidden to communicate with you. The past eight years, Mei Lin and Touya kept tabs on us."

Sakura twitched. "And why were you forbidden to talk to me?" She raised a brow.

"Anybody who was _near and dear_ to me, I was stopped from talking to. Couldn't talk to you or Tomoyo. Eriol was a bastard and kept laughing at me during his vacations at my place. Mei Lin and my sisters called and wrote letters to your brother every week and Mei Lin showed me the letters every night after practice."

"Wow," Sakura whistled low. "So much rule breaking for little old me?"

"What else was I supposed to you? You were so close to me, ever since our little encounter at the sandbox."

"Yeah," Sakura whispered.

"And how you refused to talk to me eight years ago? You know how much that killed? My own best friend didn't talk to me before I left! Who knew if I died or not."

"I would've partied if you died." Sakura teased as Syaoran poked her ribs. She jumped and scooted away.

"Still ticklish?" He raised a brow, grinning. Sakura gulped as he continued slurping noodles.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Not too far off, Hatsumi was fuming, watching the new hunky Chinese boy with bland old Kinomoto.

"Oh god! Setsuma, you see how she's hanging off of him?" Hatsumi sneered. Tomoyo was behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Hatsu," Tomoyo said in a deadly voice, "Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since they were babies. I'd think they have the right to _hang off each other_."

Hatsumi glared at her. "Shut up."

Tomoyo shrugged as she ran towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"SYAORAN! OI!" She hollered. Hatsumi's eyes widened as Syaoran stood up laughing and hugged Tomoyo tightly.

'Bitches,' she thought

Sakura was grinning as Tomoyo and Syaoran hugged tightly. "I missed you Syaoran," Tomoyo pouted, "Sakura was all down when you left eight years ago. She kept complaining you guys left on a bad note."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo stood on her tiptoes, since she was shorter than Syaoran and whispered in his ear. "Between you and me," she started, "she cried."

Sakura's eyes widened as she launched at Tomoyo. "Traitor! That was between you and me!"

Syaoran grinned. "Cried eh?"

"Fuck you," Sakura rolled her eyes before walking away. Tomoyo and Syaoran were on the ground, laughing.

--

After school, Syaoran brought his new imported car, Sakura and Syaoran were in his car while Tomoyo used her limo to go home. Sakura squealed as she hugged him again.

"I can't believe you're here!" She grinned.

"Me too. So," he put his hand on hers, "you cried eh?"

Sakura twitched. "Blame me, I had the biggest crush on you back then."

Syaoran raised a brow. "You did?"

Sakura coughed. "Um- kinda? Sorta? Maybe? Yeah…?"

Syaoran ginned. "Cool, I did too."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You say WHAT?" She roared.

"Yeah I did. Killed me when I left and you didn't talk to me."

"PFFT!" Sakura rolled her eyes leaning back in her seat. "You so totally threw that news on me. You told me a day before you left!"

"And I had tickets to your favourite amusement park! I was gonna take you but you ignored all my calls. In the end I took Tomoyo because I didn't wanna waste the tickets.

Sakura twitched. "Moyo-chan hates that park."

"I had to beg saying it was a waste of money." Syaoran admitted. Sakura burst into laughter. "Good times."

"So," Syaoran nudged her, "you had a crush on me then? What about now?"

Sakura looked at him. "What about now?"

"You know!" Syaoran groaned. "It's so awkward asking."

Sakura burst into laughter. "You come back today and you're asking if I like you or not?"

"Yeah- there are reasons." Syaoran coughed.

Sakura grinned as she got out of the car. "Bye buddy!" she waved as she started running.

"WHERE YOU GOING?" Syaoran called at her figure.

"HOME!"

--

A month had past and there was one more month left of school. Senior prom was within one week and Sakura and Tomoyo, along with every other senior girl in the school were going crazy with dress prep, limo orders, times, dates, etc etc. Eriol wasn't in Japan at the time, so Tomoyo had to go with Takashi, because Chiharu had to go to her grandmother's funeral the week of Prom.

Sakura was yet to get a date. She was at her locker early one morning, getting her books when a shadow loomed over at her. She looked over to find her best friend.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him. He handed her a single red rose and smirked. "Got a date for prom?"

Sakura laughed. "I don't know," She teased, "there's this one boy, you know? My best friend. I want to go with him but I don't know if he wants to go with me."

Syaoran chuckled. "Then leave your best friend?"

"How can I?" Sakura grinned. "He just gave me a red rose."

"Is that a yes?" Syaoran put his arm on her waist.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed.

--

Hatsumi was going with her boyfriend, the one and only, class clown, Jack Ra. She gave up on Syaoran, since he was too attached to Sakura. The lights were flashing and streamers were hanging around the dance hall. Sakura and Syaoran entered the room, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She was wearing a plain white dress that was shoulderless, strapless, backless and low V-cut. It hugged her curves and ended at her ankles. She had strapped white heels and her hair was curled with a white string headband around her head.

Syaoran's white angel.

Syaoran was wearing a black tuxedo. They looked amazing together because they contrasted. They were half an hour late into Prom and already a few slow songs were playing. Syaoran led Sakura to the dance floor and they started dancing.

_Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye _

Sakura's head was on Syaoran's chest and she relaxed, hearing his heartbeat.

"You didn't answer," he whispered, "do you still have a crush on me?"

_We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm  
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye _

Sakura didn't move her head but smiled softly, "It's been eight years Syaoran," she whispered, "crush's always disappear."

'Or evolve into love,' she told herself.

_When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye _

Syaoran closed his eyes. "Or sometimes crush's can go to an entire new level," he murmured, "sometimes crush can go to hate, or dislike, or sometimes to like or maybe- _love_?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was quiet, still dancing with him.

_In these days of no regrets  
I keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by _

"Mother called me this morning," Syaoran continued, "the Empire is diminishing without a leader- after prom I have to leave," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pushed away. "WHAT?" She shrieked. Heads turned.

_When I see you now _

_I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye _

The song ended and Sakura was staring at Syaoran, her eyes burning with tears. "No," She whispered, "no! You can't do this! Don't let eight years ago happen again!"

Syaoran moved towards her and held her. She struggled in his grip. "LET ME GO!" She cried.

"Shh, listen," he whispered, "my flight is in three hours. Wei took my stuff to the airport. I'm leaving tonight."

Sakura's world exploded as she turned motionless. He leaned towards her ear.

"I asked you a month ago if you still had a crush on me, you didn't answer. I asked you tonight if you had a crush on me like you did eight years ago, and you said feelings change. I came here to find a potential bride," Sakura's eyes widened, "and I was hoping you would accept. But I'm sure you don't hold the same feelings as I had for you for the past eight years. I have to go back and run the empire while mother finds a suitable bride for me." Syaoran stepped back and Sakura's tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I guess- I…-" he coughed, "I love you."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands and he turned around and walked away. She couldn't do anything… nothing…

This was their third encounter…

* * *

Twenty four year old Kinomoto Sakura was sitting in her chair, staring at the henna on her hands. Her wedding was in one week to a man her brother had chosen for her. He father had died three years back and he wanted Touya to pick a suitable groom for Sakura. 

Tomoyo and Touya and Sonomi have met her groom, but she was forbidden to meet him. She wanted henna on her hands on the day of her wedding, she wanted to make it big- to make it amazing.

But she kept thinking of that day- six years ago at her senior prom. The last time she saw _him_.

'Why didn't he let me answer him?' She cried to herself. 'I loved- love him."

She shook her head and stood up, walking towards her window. This was her last few days as Kinomto Sakura and then she'd be whatever Sakura for the rest of her life.

'I hate this! Why did he have to say hi to me- so many years ago… in that sandbox.'

--

The wedding bells rung and Sakura was in a white dress with a veil covering her face. She vowed to herself she wouldn't see her husbands face until they had to kiss, to seal their fates for eternity. She heard the wedding bells ring and her brides maids and her escort, her brother, started to walk her out. She kept her eyes fixated onto the ground the entire time, zoned out.

She didn't bother listening to the Fathers prayers, his words. She didn't listen to her husband give his vows, and she quietly read hers. She smelt the flowers- the scent of red roses. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered Syaoran and his red rose six years ago.

She felt the best man, who she didn't even bother to acknowledge, give her a ring. She faintly heard him say I Do, and her mouth didn't even listen to her brain ash she said I Do. She felt the cold silver slip onto her ring finger and she placed his ring onto his finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Sakura awaited the kiss but it never came. But rather, she saw a red rose enter her line of vision.

"Should have answered me six years ago. Would have save you pain." Sakura's eyes snapped open as she tore off her veil and looked into the smirking eyes of-

_Li Syaoran_, her husband.

"Syao-Syaoran," She cried as he hugged her. "I still owe you a kiss," He murmured as his lips pressed against hers.

"It's a small world," She murmured into his lips.

"Smaller than you think."

* * *

**Boring waste of your life. ROFL! Don't expect you to like it that much.**

**Im hungry… O.o;**

**LUB,**

**Sakura**

**P.S Amanda Marshall owns the song I used, Beautiful Goodbye.**


End file.
